A worksurface, or work surface, which is height-adjustable has recognized advantages over stationary worksurfaces. Among the methods used to allow a worksurface to be height-adjustable is to have a mechanism which utilizes lockable gas springs to counterbalance a large portion of the weight of the worksurface.
These gas springs typically have a set force level, so that gas springs must be installed which have the correct amount of force to counterbalance the weight of each particular worksurface and the worksurface load (the weight of items intended to rest upon that worksurface). This is a disadvantage to manufacturers, who then must know in advance the weight of the worksurface and its load, and must prepare a mechanism with gas spring forces specific to that total weight. This is also a disadvantage to customers, who may at some future point want to use the worksurface with a different load, and will find that the counterbalancing force provided by the gas springs is either too weak or too strong for the new load weight.
It is also recognized that the force provided from the gas springs is not consistent through the range of compression and extension of the gas springs. This has meant in prior versions of height-adjustable mechanisms that there exists a stronger counterbalancing force when the gas springs were more compressed at the lower positions of the worksurface and a weaker counterbalancing force when the gas springs were more extended at the higher positions of the worksurface providing an inconsistent benefit to customers.
Therefore, there is provided a novel apparatus for providing an assistive work surface lifting force for a height-adjustable work surface.